


Bad Memories

by winterwidow08



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Brainwashing, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwidow08/pseuds/winterwidow08
Summary: All was well in the Avengers Tower, Bucky's memories came back and he was finally moving in. But then Tony found something from his past that brought back some bad memories for a certain red head.





	Bad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> everything in italics are spoken in Russian

Ever since Bucky got away from Hydra, he's been living in a crappy run down shed in the middle of nowhere. He said it was to keep a safe distance away from everyone, but once all his memories came back, Natasha and Steve both decided that was unnecessary. So they persuaded him to move into the Avengers Tower so he wouldn’t be so lonely anymore, and it was about time he got out of hiding.

 

Nat, Clint, Steve, Sam and even Tony were all gathered on Bucky’s floor helping him unpack his stuff when Tony spotted something old and leathery.

 

“Hey Barnes! What’s this?” “Oh that’s just my old training uniform.” said Bucky “I use to train Natalia in this thing, remember that?” now looking over to Natasha who was staring at the jacket more intensely than Bucky was comfortable with. Sensing her discomfort, he quickly hid the uniform back in its box, but that just made Tony want to bring it back up again.

 

“Put it on” insisted Tony taking it out of the box and shoving it towards Bucky.

 

“Um i don’t think that’s such a good idea.” said Bucky glancing over at Nat who hasn’t moved an inch

 

“Oh C’mon, please please please pretty pleeeaaaseeeeeee…”

 

“FINE! But only to make you shut up.”

 

“Yes! See Steve, I always get my way.” said Tony looking over at Steve with a smirk on his face, followed by an eye roll from the Captain.

 

Bucky put on the old uniform and glared at Tony who simply looked back with complete satisfaction, and then turned over to Nat to show her. But as soon as his eyes met with hers, a painful command seeped out of her lips, in a tone they both knew all too well.

 

“ _Next mission, kill the winter soldier._ ”

\-----

 

“Tasha stop! Tasha STOP IT!!” pleaded Bucky, while trying his best to block every one of her punches and kicks. But Natasha just kept saying “ _kill the winter soldier_ ” over and over again in Russian like a creepy broken record. 

 

“Nat it’s me, it’s me Bucky! Nat you’re home, you’re safe! C’mon Nat snap out of it!” cried Bucky as he struggled to dodge and avoid her attacks. But her eyes were completely blank, just like the monster they made her into, the monster **he** made her into. Not a trace of the real Nat left inside her. 

 

“Nat! You can’t defeat me, I’m the one who trained you!” yelled Bucky as Natasha stopped repeating that line over and over again and glared daggers at him instead. She began fighting even harder, and flipped the coffee table over pushing it towards Bucky which smashed against his metal arm. The others shielded their eyes as broken pieces of glass flew everywhere. Nat then caught one of the pieces and used it as knife, nearly slicing Bucky’s neck. She then caught Bucky off guard and landed a kick to his stomach and a punch in his eye, and that’s when he decided he had to stop this even if it meant hurting the one he cares most about, knocking her right out.

 

\-----

 

Nat awoke on the couch, lying on Bucky’s lap with Clint, Steve and Sam nearby looking concerned, while Tony lingered at a distance feeling guilty. 

 

“What happened?” said Nat confused, looking around at the upturned furniture and broken glass on the floor, as she slowly came to. 

 

“You’re Red Room brainwashing kicked in when you saw me in my old training uniform.” said Bucky sadly as he brushed some stray hairs away from her face. 

 

“No! Did I hurt anyone?!” said Natasha, now sitting upright and out of Bucky’s reach. She then turned to face him and saw the black swollen eye that covered his once perfect face and instantly knew that she caused it. 

 

“Oh my god, Bucky, I’m so so sorry! I don’t know what happened, we were just unpacking your stuff, and then the next thing i know, it’s like someone else was controlling my every move and now everyone's staring at me like i just murdered someone.” stammered Natasha, fear rising up in her voice, as the others quickly turned away and pretended to have been staring at something else for the past 5 minutes.

 

“It’s okay Nat, it’s not your fault…” 

 

“No it’s not okay! I thought -” started Natasha but then lowered her voice, “ I thought i was past all of this, the brainwashing, the orders, the pain…  i finally thought i was out of their control and into a new life, especially since you escaped them too, i really believed i was past all of this. But my past will always be a part of me, won’t it.” said Natasha barely a whisper now as a tear rolled down her face.

 

Seeing the pain radiating through Natasha made Bucky’s heart ache and he couldn't help but shed a tear himself. But he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve so she wouldn’t see, he had to stay strong for her, especially in times like this. He cautiously reached over to the other end of the couch where Natasha was curled up at, and carefully embraced her in a big bear hug, taking her lack of attempt to escape as a welcoming sign. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body as she rested her head on his chest. 

 

The others thought best if they left the two of them alone since they were little to no help when it came to Nat and Bucky. So they all headed towards the elevator, wishing Nat to feel better on their way out, and went back to their own floors. Tony was last to leave 

 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for it to go that far, I mean  I didn’t know that you would react that way… I’m just really sorry.” apologized Tony in a way that was so sincere you would have thought he was possessed by Steve. 

 

“It’s alright you didn’t know.” 

 

“Well I still feel terrible.” said Tony as he went to find the others, leaving the two assassins alone. 

 

“Are you feeling any better? Do you need anything?”

 

“No, i just want to stay here like this if that’s okay with you?”

 

“Of course. I didn’t want to spend my first night in this tower alone anyways.” 

 

So the two of them laid there on the couch until eventually sleep overtook them. One listening to the steady beat of the others heart, one enjoying the company for the night, and both recalling their tortured pasts together knowing that at least now they're all just a couple of bad memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> what y'all think? please comment :)


End file.
